Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible display.
Description of the Related Technology
Ongoing research and development is being conducted into flexible displays since these displays are more convenient to use than traditional, fixed size displays. Various types of flexible displays have been developed, including curved displays having a specific curvature, foldable displays that can be bent to a specific radius of curvature or along a folding axis, and rollable displays that can be rolled to a specific radius of curvature.
Rollable displays have been singled out as a particularly attractive variety of flexible display since they have advantageous properties such as large display areas, superior mobility, etc.